


Anywhere But Here/Between The Raindrops (Shiro x Keith)

by KHUndertaleFan25



Series: Sheith Songs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Between The Raindrops, I Ship It, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Mashup, anywhere but here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHUndertaleFan25/pseuds/KHUndertaleFan25
Summary: I did this because I can (I ship these two very much). That, and it's Keith birthday today :).These two songs mixed together is the best combination ever. Especially with Shiro and Keith singing them *v*.





	Anywhere But Here/Between The Raindrops (Shiro x Keith)

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the original songs go to Safetysuit and Lifehouse (ft. Natasha Bedingfield).

Keith: Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be  
Or maybe be

Shiro: Look around  
There's no one but you and me  
Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be

Keith: Everything that I never thought could happen (Shiro: There's a smile on my face)  
Or ever come to pass and I wonder (Knowing that together)  
If maybe (Everything that's in our way...)  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed  
(We're better than alright...) 

Cause you are

Shiro: Walking between the raindrops (Keith: Beautiful inside)  
Riding the aftershock beside you (So lovely and I)  
Off into the sunset (Can't see why I'd...)  
Living like there's nothing left to lose (Do anything without you, you are...)  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew (And when I'm not with you...)  
Hold on and take a breath (I know that it's true)  
I'll be here every step (That I'd rather...)  
Walking between the raindrops with you... (Be anywhere but here without you...)

Keith: Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or

Shiro: Take me now  
The world's such a crazy place  
When the walls come down  
You'll know I'm here to stay

Keith: Is this a moment to remember (Shiro: There's nothing I would change)  
Or just a cold day in December, i wonder (Knowing that together)  
If maybe (Everything that's in our way...)  
Oh, maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed (We're better than alright...)

Cause you are

Shiro: Walking between the raindrops (Keith: Beautiful inside)  
Riding the aftershock beside you (So lovely and I)  
Off into the sunset (Can't see why I'd...)  
Living like there's nothing left to lose (Do anything without you, you are...)  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew (And when I'm not with you...)  
Hold on and take a breath (I know that it's true)  
I'll be here every step (That I'd rather...)  
Walking between the raindrops with you... (Be anywhere but here without you...)

Keith: Is this the end of the moment (Shiro: There's a smile on my face)  
Or just a beautiful unfolding (Knowing that together)  
Of a love that will never be (Everything that's in our way...)  
For you and me (We're better than alright...)

Cause you are

Shiro: Walking between the raindrops (Keith: You're beautiful inside)  
Riding the aftershock beside you (You're so lovely and I)  
Off into the sunset (Can't see why I'd...)  
Living like there's nothing left to lose (Do anything without you, you are...)  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew (And when I'm not with you...)  
Hold on and take a breath (Yeah, i know that it's true)  
I'll be here every step (That I'd rather...)  
Walking between the raindrops with you...  
(Be anywhere but here without you...)

Keith: Whoa...  
Ooh yeah...

Shiro: Between the raindrops with you  
(Keith: Whoa, no... no... no... no... no...)  
Between the raindrops with you

**Author's Note:**

> *puts a big birthday cake in front of Keith and sings Happy Birthday to him*


End file.
